El dios del caos
by buinerdarkliner
Summary: un trio de amigos, estudiantes como cualquier otros viven la aventura de sus vidas a raiz de un accidente


El dios del caos

Cap. 1: un espejo

esta historia da inicio en una pequeña localidad de Venezuela llamada Guatire, este era una localidad al este de la capital caracas, aquí no hay particularidad alguna, un lugar como todos, personas levantándose temprano para ir a sus trabajos, estudiantes que van a sus respectivos centros de estudio, llegado a este punto nos vamos hasta un pequeño barrio más al este de dicha localidad, este recibe el nombre de "las casitas", entrados en dicho barrio, en una casa un poco modesta nos encontramos en uno de los cuartos a un durmiente adolecente, por los cuadernos a su alrededor y este durmiendo boca arriba con un libro en su estómago y la sabana aun lado podríamos intuir que una larga noche de estudio finalizo en este chico durmiéndose en dado momento muy probable sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello,

-mmm…mmm…-emite este chico moviéndose para escapar de los rayos del sol que dan directo en su cara al pasar por la ventana abierta totalmente

Luego de unos momentos de intentar huir del sol este se sienta en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, en un largo bostezo dicho adolecente lleva sus manos a sus ojos estrujándoselos

-que ladilla…-dice este abriendo un poco sus ojos adaptándose a la luz del día que apenas comienza

-¡Michael, el desayuno está en la mesa, apúrate o llegaras tarde a clases!-se oye la voz de una mujer claramente adulta proveniente de otro lugar de la casa

En dicha casa no se necesitaba hacer un gran esfuerzo por gritar puesto a que la misma solo contaba con dos cuartos arriba, una sala de estar relativamente pequeña, la cocina en una sección aun lado dividida por una pared no muy alta, lo suficiente para en la misma formarse un mesón con dos sillas una al lado de otra siendo este una suerte de comedor finalizando este recorrido escrito en una puerta que da a un baño modesto

-sí mama, bajo enseguida-dime Michael quitando el libro que hace pocos minutos estaba sobre el cerrándolo, tomando varios cuadernos más regados en la mesa que se encuentra en diagonal a su cama luego de levantarse de la mismo, llevando una ya formada pila de libros a un bolso abriendo el cierre de este introduciendo los libros cerrándolos después, una visión de este chico levantado nos muestra sus características físicas que son: un chico blanco, cabello negro un poco alborotado, ojos marrones, y contextura de un chico común de 16 años

-qué suerte, je, y decir que estaba dudando en bañarme luego de cenar-se dice el mismo en el momento en que mira el reloj de pared de la habitación viendo que en poco menos de una hora debería ya estar en el centro educativo Libia Gouverneur, lugar donde este estudia actualmente

Un corto periodo de tiempo pasa en el que Michael apresurado se viste con un uniforme que consiste en una camisa casual abotonada manga corta beige, unos pantalones igual casuales azul oscuro casi negros, y zapatos que van fuera de la regla del uniforme siendo estos unos deportivos Nike negros, este baja las escaleras de madera hasta el comedor de la cocina donde lo espera en un plato una arepa de queso y un vaso lleno con café con leche(típico desayuno venezolano), el chico de ojos marrones, toma haciendo para luego tomar la arepa en sus manos llevándola a su boca dándole una mordida momentos antes de que su madre saliese del otro cuarto, esta baja por las escaleras arreglada dando visión a una mujer que aparenta unos 37 años de edad, blanca, cabello negro recogido, ojos marrones, esta iba vestida con una camisa tirando a lo casual blanca con un pequeño carnet de una institución gubernamental en el cual aparece su foto junto al nombre de "Zara Acosta"

-Buenos días mama-saluda Michael volteándola a ver antes de dar una nueva mordida a la arepa en sus manos

-buenos días cariño, ya me voy a la alcaldía, voy un poco pasada de tiempo, diviértete en el liceo-saluda la Sra. Zara quien pasa tras del chico tomando su bolso en uno de los muebles de la sala para luego ir hacia la puerta de la vivienda

-oh, mama, hoy iré a casa de meylin, llegare pasada las 7-dice el chico de pelo negro recordando una pequeña reunión en la casa de la chica mencionada

-ni un minuto más tarde jovencito-responde la madre antes de tomar las llaves en una pequeña repisa a un lado de la puerta abriendo la misma luego

-promesa-afirma el chico con una sonrisa que es correspondida por su madre antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras de si

Este queda solo en casa mientras acaba su desayuno, pocos minutos luego y este ya habiendo terminado de comer lleva el vaso y plato ya vacío al fregadero, media vuelta y este se dirige al baño de la casa donde dura unos minutos más, Michael sale para como última parada subir de vuelta a su cuarto tomando el morral poniéndoselo antes de bajar directo hacia la puerta de enfrente abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí con llave

-si ni me apuro, me dejan cantando el himno en la entrada del liceo-se dice así mismo mirando el cielo contemplando unas pocas nubes que ocultaban el sol de la mañana, una suave niebla mañanera y una frescura típica de las mañana, promesa de un buen día

El chico baja por su calle pasando unas cuantas casas más, hasta la acera del lado opuesto de la calle principal que iba en horizontal a la calle donde esté bajo principalmente, unos pocos carros y camionetas pasan, el chico se recuesta de una pared a unos tres pasos tras del hasta que a lo lejos para su alivio se ve un autobús que no va tan cargado de gente lo que se traducía en un puesto del lado de una ventana y un camino con bastante aire en su rostro, Michael se acerca a la orilla de la acera alzando su brazo para llamar la atención del bus cuando detrás de él escucha una muy conocida voz

-Hola Michael-dice dicha voz de una chica joven

-Sofía, je, me alegra saber que yo no soy el único que va con tiempo justo, o ya sin tiempo creo-saluda el chico con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga Sofía

La chica era de menor estatura que Michael, piel morena ojos típicos marrones pelo largo en risos eh iba vestida muy parecida a Michael pero su camisa era azul celeste a diferencia del chico y llevaba zapatillas escolares con un morral que constaba en un bolso rectangular y una tira de tela que iba al cuello de la chica y acaba en su cintura del lado opuesto, esta se acerca a Michael tomándolo por la mejilla derecha y dándole un beso seguido de una lenta lamida en la mejilla izquierda

-e-eh, jejeje, ¿aún no has olvidado esa apuesta verdad?-dice Michael un poco incómodo pues desde hace unos meses en una apuesta con un compañero de clases del chico que este perdió debía aguantar esa lamida por 3 meses de los cuales habían pasado 1 y medio, la razón de la incomodidad no era la lamida sino que muchas veces para mala suerte del chico estos interesantes saludos eran en público en sitios donde pasaban mucha gente y no era raro que este recibiera miradas inquisitivas o desaprobatorias de algunos mayores

-solo me queda mes y medio de diversión, ¿crees que no lo disfrutare?-pregunta ella abrazándolo haciendo sonrojar un poco al chico

-Je...je…je…-Es lo que logra emitir el chico aun sonrojado mirando a Sofía

Mientras estos tenían su ya típica mañana el bus poco a poco se acercaba pues se detenía recogiendo a más pasajeros en las paradas que estaban antes de la de la inusual pareja de adolecente

-por cierto, ayer Estelle me paso un pack de yaoi, ah…sí que disfrute la noche, la mejor fue una en que…-no termina de decir puesto a que Michael le coloca un dedo en los labios silenciándola

-Sofí por favor acabo de comer, además sabes que no soy amante al yaoi, *¡maldito sea el que invento el género!*-dice este a su compañera al tiempo en que lo piensa para su mismo

-lo sé, pero amo molestarte-dice la morena dedicándole una amigable sonrisa

Michael por su parte solo cierra sus ojos negando con su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa divertida ante las palabras de su amiga, un momento luego el autobús se detiene en la parada donde ambos están, Sofía suelta al chico siendo esta la primera en subir seguida de Michael, al subir este ve que Sofía se sienta saludando y entablando una conversación con una amiga, el chico de cabello alborotado mira la hilera de asientos al final del bus donde encuentra que solo se encuentra una persona allí en el lado de la ventana derecha, este camina saludando a la nueva compañía de su amiga siendo respondido con un saludo igual, este sigue su camino hasta subir un escalo y sentarse del lado de la ventana izquierda

-perfecto…-dice el chico para sí mismo celebrando el lugar tranquilo en que logro sentarse

El autobús vuelve a moverse ganando más velocidad pero deteniéndose en las siguientes 4 paradas recogiendo más pasajeros, la tranquila soledad del chico se ve interrumpida cuando en la última parada antes de entrar en la autopista se suben dos estudiantes de primaria, revoltosos como son todos los de primaria y se sientan a su lado bromeando con lo que Michael logro escuchar un reto de "el que saque más nota en el examen de sumas de hoy le compra un doritos al otro"

-*duro mucho mi felicidad*-dice Michael para sus adentros volteando a ver los carros, camionetas o camiones que iban en la vía de dirección contraria ya adentrado el bus en la autopista

Unos minutos pasan en que el bus tomando una intersección, siguiendo una vía que llegaba hasta un punto de Guatire en que dominaban las empresas y fábricas, hasta que esta vía finalizaba en otra intercepción pasando un puente entrando en lo que sería el pueblo central de Guatire, las fabricas quedan atrás para dar paso a tiendas de autopartes de un lado y una institución educativa comúnmente llamadas "liceos", seguida de varias tiendas más, finalmente el bus dio otra intercepción a la izquierda donde unos metros de camino el bus llego a un pequeño terminal donde llegaban autobuses que provenían de otros puntos de la localidad

el bus se estaciona a la derecha adicionándose a la larga hilera de autobuses que se encontraban cargando pasajeros momentos después todos se levantan de sus asientos para dirigirse a la salida pasando por el chofer que se encontraba cobrando el pasaje, el chico paga el suyo bajando los dos escalones en la puerta del bus, el terminar bullía en actividad, en gran medida se veían liceístas tanto camisa azul como beige, personas que salían dirección a sus trabajos eh incluso quienes volvían a sus casas por una razón u otra

-*será mejor que me mueva*-piensa buiner quien se encamina hasta el final de la calle saliendo del terminal

Dicho terminal consistía en un estacionamiento con una entrada de un lado y una salida no muy lejos y una salida/entrada peatonal este camina un poco para luego divisar en una acera de la calle una pequeña hilera de buses estacionados que hacían función de facilitar el traslado en la amplitud del poblado guatireño, este luego de hacer una corta fila paga al chofer subiendo luego, 8 u 9 adolescentes liceístas suben tras de el para luego ser el chofer quien sube y se sienta en su respectivo asiento arrancando el pequeño bus

Un relativamente corto camino sigue el bus en el que Michael se encuentra, este se encuentra una vez más en el asiento junto a la ventana, el bus toma una intercepción que lo lleva hacia el sur de Guatire entrando en una zona donde predominan las urbanizaciones dejando a las usuales tiendas vareadas atrás, al término de esta calle el bus gira a la derecha internándose en un pequeño tramo que aun que no era más que un parque a Michael le gustaba considerar este tramo como rural, el bus llega al final de la calle girando a la izquierda en una intercepción internándose poco después en una zona donde aunque hay urbanismos también algunas centros empresariales, el bus toma una última intercepción girando y así llegando al liceo donde el chico estudia

-¡en la parada por favor!-dice Michael a viva voz recibiendo como respuesta que el bus se detiene estacionándose en la acera contraria al liceo que queda a la otra acera

El chico baja seguido y después de varios estudiantes que reconoce aunque no socialice con ello normalmente por ser de otro año o incluso de otra sección, apenas, el bus vuelve a andar dejando al chico frente al instituto suena la alarma que indica que todos debían estar ya dentro del mismo

-demonios justo a tiempo-dice Michael casi trotando hasta la puerta de entrada pasando por esta junto a varios estudiantes tanto camisa beige como azul

El chico pasa a través de varios grupos de estudiantes, hasta llegar a un camino que bordea un edificio largo de dos plantas donde habían salones en el segundo como el primero, al final de este pasillo que terminaba en la cafetería del liceo Michael tomo dirección a otro edificio pasando por uno que se encontraba frente al que acabo de bordear, en ese sitio reconoció a su grupo, a su sección con quienes el chico las diferentes clases que su año y sección recibían

-Michael, Michael, ¿quién es?-dice una voz conocida tras del, antes de que unas manos que el chico supo definir era la de una de sus compañeras y mejor amiga le taparan la visión

-jejeje, Mey, sé que eres tu-responde animadamente el chico de ojos marrones, esta amiga en particular era bastante quería y siempre saludaba a Michael de esa manera

-nop, no soy yo-oye la voz decir en tono de broma

El chico viéndose envuelto en lo que suele llamar "saludos Mey" le insiste

-sip, si eres tu-repite el chico

-que no soy yo-niega ella una vez más seguido de una corta risa

El chico sabiendo que su amiga no admitiría derrota se da por vencido como cada mañana

-jejeje, ok, está bien no eres tu-dice Michael negando con la cabeza y con sus ojos aun tapados por las manos de la chica

Una segunda voz se une a los compañeros siendo esta la del mejor amigo de michael

-siempre gana bro, no puedes contra ella-dice la voz masculina

-me di cuenta luego de las primeras 20 veces, Mey no veo nada suéltame ya-pide Michael soltándose en agarre de su amiga

-jejeje, está bien, está bien-dice Mey dándonos visión a una chica un poco menos alta que Michael, piel blanca tirando a morena, cabello rizado, vestida con el típico uniforme de camisa beige correspondiente al año en que esta

-eh alex, ya terminaron o siguen tan melosos como siempre-dice Michael en tono de broma para su mejor amigo

-she is mine, y eso no cambiara nunca-dice Alex un chico más alto que Michael, pelo negro corto, ojos marrones, lentes óptica Caroní y uniforme antes mencionado

Tanto Alex como Mey habían iniciado una relación hace unos pocos meses, y aunque a Michael siempre le atrajo su amiga se había apresurado en decirle que la quería ganándose un pase a la friendzone por parte de la chica aun que esos sentimientos nunca habían desaparecido por completo siempre disfruto de tenerla como su mejor amiga, alex estaba al tanto de eso y no desaprovechaba las oportunidades de fastidiar a Michael con ello

-cierra la boca…-dice el chico un poco irritado ganándose una risa por parte de Mey y Alex

Una segunda campana se oye dando señal a que todos deben dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas de estudio

-hoy tenemos biología aquí en el "C1" verdad-pregunta la chica morena señalando el salón frente a ellos

Las diferentes clases se trasmitían en salones específicos aunque algunas veces los profesores usaban distintos si la situación lo requería, era normal estar en un salón y de pronto recibir noticia que la clase se daría en otro

-síp, vamos, oye hermano ya perdiste la chica, no vayas a perder el puesto junto a la ventana también-dice alex en todo de burla logrando su objetivo de irritar un poco a al chico de pelo negro

Este niega con la cabeza riendo un poco para luego encaminarse junto a sus dos amigos hacia el salón

-pendejo-le dice este a alex

-animal-retruca Alex

-inútil-ataca el chico

-fuck you-dice Alex empujándolo un poco en broma

Mey quien siempre los detenía cuando comenzaban a bromear entre ellos con insultos no se hiso esperar en esta ocasión

-chicos, chicos, paren con eso, terminaran peleando-dice Mey colocándose entre ambos separándolos

-tranquila Mey, es solo bulín ligero como medio hermano mayor es mi trabajo-dice alex riendo

Michael piensa un momento antes de añadir

-jejeje, es verdad, aunque soy un año mayor que tu bro-dice el chico de ojos marrones viendo a su compañero y mejor amigo

-meh, solo en edad, en mente yo soy mayor-responde alex

-eso no es lo que sale en mi libro de biología…pero si tú lo dices, te tomo la palabra-dice el chico bromeando haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última parte

Unos minutos luego ya dentro del salón con el trio sentado en la últimas tres sillas del lado derecho frente a la pizarra al igual que en las otras sillas del salón se encontraban los demás compañeros del trio de amigos, los tres mientras esperan a que la profesora Lora que imparte la materia de biología para esta sección entablan una amena conversación trivial, en el cual hacen mención de distintas series que el trio disfruta siendo una de ella My Little Pony: la magia de la amista, Michael se autodenomina brony puesto a que es muy fan de dicha serie y tanto Mey como a alex les gusta disfrutar de los capítulos junto a su mejor amigo

-¿crees que si yo pudiera, subir al laboratorio de química y hacer un portal a equestria no lo aria?-pregunta Michael en broma mirando a Alex

Este niega con la cabeza antes de responde

-tu enamoramiento platónico con twilight te tiene mal sabias-bromea el chico alto

-hay mira quien habla el mismo que tiene un montón de fotos de fluttershy en su teléfono-le dice Mey a alex defendiendo a Michael

-ves como tengo razón-dice Michael con aire triunfal

-a-ah, no tengo fotos de fluttershy, yo tengo arte de fluttershy, así que estas errado igual Michael-dice alex defensivo

-si aja, aprende de ella, Mey ama a big mac….tiene mucho clop yaoi de este…pero eh lo ama igual-dice michel señalando a la chica de cabello rizado

La conversación de los tres hubiese seguido pero un compañero se acerca al grupo, este en particular no se llevaba muy bien con michael pero este último no le interesaba ello solo lo ignoraba en medida que fuese posible sin llegar a ser abiertamente descortés

-mey. Usa sensual-dice el recién llegado que daba visión de ser un chico un poco más alto que alex, blanco, cabello negro ojos marrones un poco pasado de peso

-*un día más en que este se cree entrenador pokemon…*-piensa Michael al ver la escena que se forma a partir de la "orden" del recién llegado

Mey siguiendo dicha orden se arrima a alex abrazándolo a la vez que frota su mejilla con la del chico alto

-*y ella pokemon...lo que tengo que soportar*-piensa el chico de cabello alborotado para sí mismo ya irritado

Unos segundos luego en que michael pensó que tendría que aguantar el jueguecillo más tiempo le sonríe la suerte al ver entrar a la profesora de biología al salón

-Rafael, la profesora llego, siéntate antes que te regañe-dice michael para alejarlo de una vez por todas

Este mira a la profesora sentar en su silla poniendo su bolso en el escritorio para luego responder

-tienes razón, me ahorraste un "menos 1 punto"-dice Rafael antes de dirigirse a su lugar unas sillas más adelante

Todo el salón ya se encontraba en silencio a espera de que la profesora diera los puntos a ver esa clase, esta saca un libro de biología de su bolso entre otras cosas más para luego pararse y hablarle a la clase

-hoy vamos a empezar con "la energía de las hojas", saquen su libro y ubiquen la pagina 137-dice la Prof. Lora visiblemente una mujer de 40 y tantos años, cabello rojizo, estatura un poco baja, esta vestía con un modesto vestido que le daba hasta las rodillas y un suéter de tela de pantalón

-realmente odio a esa profesora-dice mey poniendo cara de pocos amigos durante unos segundos haciendo no más que reír a alex y a michael

-dices eso desde que te reprobó el examen de la biodegradación-le dice alex a la chica acariciándole el cabello

-puedes decir lo que sea amiga, pero "la biodegradación: es cuando se biodegradan las cosas", no es una respuesta correcta, jejeje-dice michael a modo de broma en voz baja

-pero yo puse amor en esas respuestas-se defiende la chica ganando otra risa por parte de su novio y su mejor amigo

Varias horas luego del término de la clase de biología, el trio se encuentra en la comúnmente llamada zona verde del instituto esta consiste en un espacio con grama y varios árboles puesto a una prudencial distancia pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus hojas creen una especie de techo que protege al trio del sol

En ese lugar era normal encontrar grupos de estudiantes, camisa beige o azul en grupos reunidos bromeando, o simplemente disfrutando el lugar como por ejemplo alex y mey quienes se encontraban abrazados escuchando el opening de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso en el teléfono de la chica de cabello rizado, mientras michael por su parte estaba pensando en un pequeño accidente que sufrió el día anterior en el laboratorio de química

-¿eh bro, te volviste a molestar porque te recordé que mey no está contigo?-pregunta alex para molestar a michael recibiendo un codazo por parte de meylin

-hay no seas malo-le dice la chica de cabello rizado al chico alto poniendo en pausa el opening y guardando se celular luego

Michael mira a alex con cara de cansancio por unos momentos antes de responder

-claro que si pendejo… pero justo ahorita no estaba pensando en eso, es que… ¿recuerdan que ayer tuve que volver a buscar mi celular al laboratorio de química verdad?-pregunta buiner con expresión entre seria y duda pues no sabía si sus amigos lo creerían

Tanto mey como alex se extrañan y se dan cuenta de algo que no habían notado hasta ahora

-hablando de eso, y tu celular, a esta hora normalmente estas descargando un nuevo capítulo de MLP-dice alex con mirada extrañada

-ese es el tema, si lo conseguí pero cuando lo encontré estaba en el escritorio del profesor Luis… no se tal vez lo encontró y lo guardo allí pero en el escritorio había unos tubos de ensayo con unos líquidos de colores y accidentalmente se me callo el celular y golpeo uno de esos partiendo 4 de los 6 frascos que habían-cuenta el chico de cabello negro

-shit, ¿qué paso con tu celular?-pregunta alex mirando su mejor amigo

-es lo raro, mi teléfono no prendió más, lo deje en la casa, supongo que lo llevare a un técnico o algo a ver, pero antes de que se apagara cuando los líquidos de los tubos de ensayo cayeron sobre mi teléfono un rayo azul salió disparado al marcador que tenía sobresaliente en mi bolsillo y no sé qué paso pero ayer intente escribir y las letras estaban y luego desaparecían, no sé cómo explicarlo-termina de contar michael

La siguiente en hablar en mey quien escuchaba atentamente al chico de ojos marrones

-¿Tienes el marcador ahí guardado?-pregunta la chica morena

-si aquí lo tengo-dice michael sacando un marcador de tinta roja para pizarra

-el "C7" está desocupado, vamos a ver qué pasa si escribimos con esto-propone mey tomando el marcador levantándose luego

Alex de manera escéptica y con un análisis mental dice mirando a michael

-¿qué te fumaste hermano?-pregunta con un ceja levantada el chico alto

-estoy hablando enserio bro, si paso, es más vamos a comprobarlo-reafirma michael levantándose de la grama

-vamos alex, quiero ver que pasa-dice mey emprendiendo camino hasta el edificio del fondo seguida por michael

-ahh….bueno, está bien, pero les aseguro que no pasara nada-dice alex levantándose para luego caminar a paso rápido alcanzando a su chica y su amigo

Unos minutos de camino después en que los tres pasan entre varios grupos de estudiantes hasta llegar a las escaleras del edificio "C" donde los tres amigos suben llegando al segundo piso, pasando dos salones más y llegar al "C7" el cual efectivamente estaba desocupado,

Mey se adelanta llevando su bolso hasta el escritorio de profesor seguida de la misma acción por parte de alex y michael

-bueno michael, a ver si es verdad-lo invita en tono burlón alex para que escriba en la pizarra

-seguro que si hermano-dice este decidido a validar su versión

Michael toma el marcador de la mano de mey para luego hacer algo simple a su pensar en la pizarra, dibujar un circulo, el chico de cabello alborotado dibujo dicho circulo y luego se guarda el marcador en el bolsillo alejándose de la pizarra un poco esperando el momento en que como había pasado anteriormente el dibujo se desvanezca, pero lo que paso ninguno de los tres lo imagino

De pronto el dibujo brilla en un aura azul, luego de unos momentos este brillo se expande cubriendo toda la pizarra

-¿¡what that hell, que es esto, que hiciste michael!?-pregunta a viva voz alex mirando a michael

Este se da cuenta de las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos y se defiende rápidamente

-oigan a mí ni me miren, ayer solo desaparecían las líneas no se invocaba ningún belcebú -se defiende este ante sus sorprendidos amigos, pero todos se sorprende aún más cuando el brillo desaparece convirtiendo la superficie de la pizarra en reflectora siendo esta como un espejo gigante

Los tres se miran para ser mey la que se acerca a este espejo

-ves michael, es por eso que no jugamos con elementos químicos, convertiste el pizarrón en un espejo, ¿cómo un profesor dará clases en un espejo?-pregunta el chico alto mirando a su amigo quien aún veía desconcertado lo que antes era la pizarra del salón

-b-bueno supongo que ahora será más fácil ver si alguien esta levantado mientras dan las clases, oye peor es nada-se defiende michael

Mey quien se queda viendo por un momento lleva su mano al espejo y para su sorpresa al ser la única pendiente de ello pues su amigo y novio se encuentran atacándose y defendiéndose por lo ocurrido, la chica al poner su mano en la superficie esta traspasa en un brillo, mey quita la mano rápidamente al ver esto

-oiga chicos-dice mey llamando la atención de los jóvenes estudiantes

Ambos voltean a ella cuando esta vuelve a meter la mano en lo que parece un espejo emitiendo un extraño brillo celeste

-eh ten cuidado mey-le advierte michael acercándose a ella sorprendido

-si no sabemos qué está pasando-coincide alex igual de sorprendido que michael

Meylin piensa por un segundo antes de mirar su reflejo en aquel extraño espejo

-¿oigan y si esto es como en Narnia y este espejo es un portal hacia un reino magnifico y mágico?-dice mey con mirada expectante

-jejeje, mey no creo que…-las palabras del chico queda en el aire cuando su pareja grita con emoción sorpresiva

-¡por Narnia!-grita la chica para luego dar un paso adelante saltando luego al espejo

Ambos quedan atónitos cuando la chica desaparece en un destello azul celeste en el espejo, boquiabiertos se miran por un momento para luego ver de nuevo el espejo articulando lo único que les viene a la mente

-¡meey!-ambos sin pensarlo dos veces dan un salto hacia el espejo en busca de la chica de cabello rizado desapareciendo tras un destello igual azul celeste igual que la chica

En dicho salón solo quedan los bolsos de los tres amigos y una pizarra cuya superficie antes reflectante ahora vuelve poco a poco a la normalidad, dentro de lo que se describe mejor como un portal, este era una espiral de estelas azules y blancas se puede ver como alex y michael giran sobre si mismos siendo envueltos por un aura azul que los hace brillar viéndose de ellos apenas una oscura silueta para luego comenzar a cambiar extrañamente, sus posturas erguidas poco a poco comienzan a arquearse, sus cabezas comienzan a redondearse a la vez que otros cambios más específico convergen de forma diferente en los dos

Michael se vuelve lo más parecido a un unicornio, siendo su pelaje blanco, sus ojos recientemente marrones cambian a un gris oscuro, su cabello se vuelve más largo y una cola sale de sus ahora flancos, por su parte a alex, se le forman alas, sus ojos hasta hace poco marrones cambian a verdes, su cabello cambia de color siento ahora a parte de más largo tener destellos verdes en este

Ambos ahora ponis dejan de brillar girando más para luego en un instante en que todo se resplandece cegándolos ambos sienten el impacto contra el suelo, pero este no parece ser el duro piso del salón, al contrario parece más suave, como si hubiesen caído en tierra

-aahh…, me duele algo que nunca antes me había dolido antes-dice un pegaso de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes, cabello y cola negros con destellos en verde y cutie mark en forma de un listón de graduación con alas, este se levanta dificultosamente en lo que podemos apreciar como una especie de pradera con sus alas un poco magulladas al haber caído sobre estas

-digo lo mismo, tengo un dolor de cabeza, pero es raro…, es agh… increíblemente extraño-dice un unicornio blanco de ojos grises cabello y cola gris con borde negro un poco alborotado y cutie mar en forma de una estrella de seis puntas de diamante quien se sostiene su cabeza no reparando en que es un casco lo que lleva a esta

Ambos ponis miran de arriba abajo el lugar observando una pradera con varias rocas dispuestas a lo largo y ancho de la misma, el cielo despejado del día y la luz del sol era como si estuviesen en otro mundo

-donde estamos esto no es el libia, eh micha….-se interrumpe el pegaso así mismo mirando a el que sería su medio hermano ahora convertido en unicornio

-qué extraño, oye alex…-deja en el aire el unicornio al ver lo que claramente era su mejor amigo ahora como pegaso y con una contextura que le fue fácil definir de a qué serie se parecían

Ambos gradualmente en medio de su sorpresa cambian su cara a una de asombro eh incredulidad, para cuando palabras vuelven a salir de sus bocas estos hablan al mismo tiempo

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!... ¡soy yo!... ¡eso es mentira, no eres tú!...¡pero eres!...¡espérate soy!... ¡somos!...¡ponis!...¡aaaaaahhhhhhhh!-hablan y gritan al unísono corriendo de un lado a otro

El primero en detenerse es michael quien luego de pensarlo por un momento

-¡espérate soy un pony, amigo esto es fabuloso, jajaja, el sueño de todo brony!-dice el unicornio ahora con gran emoción

Alex con su parte no estaba tan emocionado como su medio hermano

-enserio, de todos los marcadores abre portales del planeta tuviste que tener uno a My Little pony, porque no creaste uno al mundo pokemon, ¿tienes idea lo increible que sería tener un lugia?-dice el pegaso de ojos verdes con enojo hacia michael

El unicornio apenas lo escucho pues estaba examinando su nueva forma con emoción tan latente que fácil pudiese haber gritado en ese momento de pura felicidad

-¡mira esto amigo soy un pony!, ¡un poni por todo los cielos!-dice michael con una amplia sonrisa sin poder creérselo

Alex mira al unicornio con ojos cansados para luego verse así mismo viendo su nueva forma dándose cuenta de que es un pegaso a diferencia de su amigo

-a la verga, michael tengo alas, puedo volar… ¡puedo volar!-dice alex intentando estirar sus alas aleteando luego de lograrlo levantándose un poco del suelo hasta cierta altura cayendo al suelo ante la falta de practica con sus nuevas alas

-ja mira esto soy un unicornio, el tipo de pony más poderoso-dice este antes de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza intentando producir magia con su cuerno pero luego de un corto tiempo solo logra producir una chispita color gris claro

-jajaja, tal vez tengas cuerno pero eres más débil que un ratón-se burla alex señalándolo con su casco

-ja-ja-ja, a ver muéstrame como vuela más rápido que un wonderbolt señor inteligente-lo reta el unicornio

-pff, mira esto-dice alex lanzándose a la derecha para luego aletear levantándose unos centímetros del suelo para luego caer pesadamente a este de nuevo

Ante esto michael se burla con una viva carcajada, al incorporarse el pegaso ambos se miran notando de que están olvidando algo

-¡ ¿oye donde esta mey?!-preguntan al unísono ambos preocupados

Luego de un segundo en que ambos miran en varias direcciones de una roca cerca sale una pony terrestre marrón de ojos azules, cabello marrón oscuro corto y cutie mark en forma de tres huellas de perro

-les dije que sería como Narnia-dice la pony terrestre

-¿mey eres tú?-pregunta michael detallándola

-sip, somos ponis ahora, no sé qué clase de cosas se mesclaron sobre tu celular pero parece que el que tuvieras un sinfín de fotos de mlp ayudaron-intenta razonar mey llevando un casco a su barbilla

-oigan no se quejen, ¿qué hubiese pasado si me gustase peppa pig en lugar de MLP?-pregunta el unicornio de ojos grises defensivo

Tanto mey como alex sufren un escalofrió al pensar en aquel escenario

-¿oigan cómo se supone que volveremos?, perderemos las clases y yo tengo el nuevo kingdom heart 3-dice alex mirando a michael

-see… yo no saque permiso de mi mama para una aventura interdimensional-bromea michael con expresión seria y pensativa

Mey se mantiene en silencio por un momento hasta que una sonrisa se forma en sus labios para luego como si fuese automático michael y alex también sonríen

-solo hay una cosa por hacer-dice mey mirando a los chicos con ojos inquisitivos

Tanto michael como alex, saben a qué se refiere la terrestre de ojos azules, especialmente este último

-bailar "let´s get ridiculous" versión pony, ja-dice alex como si fuese algo obvio recibiendo una Mirada cansada por parte de mey y michael

-¡a-ah, no!, debemos ir con la alicornio morada que seguro sabría que hacer-dice michael mirando a alex

-bueno, si no disfrutaremos de una buena canción al menos espero que twilight pueda disparar un rayo orbital amistoso y nos mande de vuelta-confirma alex con una ceja levantada

-primero debemos encontrar el camino hacia ponyville-dice mey mirando a los lados

-mmm, creo saber dónde estamos, si estoy en lo correcto es por allá-dice michael señalando unas colinas al oeste del lugar

Los tres ponis se miran asintiendo al estar de acuerdo a donde deben ir

-¡a ponyville!-dicen los tres al unísono alzando un casco

Los tres ahora ponis emprenden camino hacia donde creen que esta el pueblo de equinos, así iniciando una aventura que ninguno siquiera imagino posible, antes de cerrar el capítulo un acercamiento nos muestra a michael, michael y mey justo antes de que un perrito pase corriendo frente a la pony terrestre

-¡mira que tierno, ven perrito!-dice mey emocionada antes de correr tras el perrito dejando a alex y a michael solos

Ambos se quedan viéndola alejarse corriendo tras el caniche

-volverá-dice michael con una sonrisa relajada

-no lo ara-responde alex aun con mirada tranquila viendo a su pareja alejarse

-sí, si lo ara-reafirma michael

Un momento después mey se pierde de vista en una nube de polvo

-sabes que, no va a volver-dice michael al no poder verla ya

Ambos se miran un momento para luego volver a mirar en dirección por donde la pony marrón desapareció

-¡meey esperaa!-gritan ambos corriendo en dirección a la terrestre amante de los perritos

Fin del cap. 1

* * *

Hola amigos estoy volviendo a mi primer fic, decidí que lo renovaría haciéndolo lo que debería ser, es un proyecto que estoy iniciando como nuevo XD, una nueva manera de contar las aventuras de mey, alex y michael, aquí encontraran muchas referencias y similitudes además de ver el mundo desde una perspectiva de un brony, bueno sin más que decir amigos, no vemos en la siguiente actualización

Oh por cierto, tal vez algunos estén leyendo "el amor de la maldad", estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, los que siguán esa historia tendrán algo que estoy seguro están pidiendo desde el cap. 10 de la misma XDDD, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
